


Pat VS the Forces of Evil

by SanderRohde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, The way my brain works:, Yeah I really love Star VS, hey I write idea, hey idea!, hey will people like idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Prince Patton Butterfly is currently in big trouble for burning down a village down North while trying to help. On accident? People have called him reckless and irresponsible, but he is grounded. For the foreseeable future. Best to make the best of it while you can, right?Featuring Janus Lucitor, Em Candle, Roman Ponyhead, Logan Diaz, Remy, Remus, Odyss. I’ll find a way to put Virge in. Or suggestions are welcome.
Relationships: Creativity|Roman “Princey” Sanders/Sleep|Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Endgame Logicaliceit, and a healthy dose of
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pat VS the Forces of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Still working through requests-but I just had to write this idea. Promise requests are on the way-Sander

“Patton Butterfly!!!!!!”

My parents.

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be bowing.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“A young prince like yourself? Not bowing?”

“Sorry mom.”

“And what did I hear about you burning down a village down North?”

Uh-oh…

“I was only trying to help! Not my fault that-“

“It was absolutely your fault. You’re grounded from seeing anyone you know, unless you have finally warmed up to Janus?”

“Fine.”

Janus wasn’t bad, just he was a demon in an arranged marriage with me. So, I guess I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him, but...it was kind of awkward, because it was in the context it was in, y’know?

“And we are considering St. Odyss.’” 

St. Odyss’ was not a place I wanted to be sent off to...think fast, Patton, think fast.

“Any other options? Pretty please, with a cherry, whipped cream, and several shots of vanilla extract on top??????”

The King and Queen looked at each other. They exchanged a look, several whispers, and a nod. 

“Well, there is one option.”

“What is it? Tell me tell me tell me please!!!!”

“We can send you to that Earth dimension.”

“I’m in! Wait, what’s Earth?”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: ELO
> 
> 1:54 am-I should probably sleep...


End file.
